


DNA番外

by ATYUE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE





	DNA番外

DNA番外#1  
黑豹孕期约96天，不过在50天左右才会有明显的怀孕现象，如胸部胀痛，腹部凸起，浑身无力等等。也就是说在朔间凛月发现自己怀孕的时候，胎儿就已经稳定，不过由于没有专门人的看护，他也说不准自己到底有没有干出格的事——那些被规定作为母亲不让干的事情。  
朔间零与朔间凛月被接回家后，除了给朔间零止血外，就立刻给朔间凛月做了全面的检查。医生是一名慈祥的女性，非常有经验的斑类妇科医生，她给朔间凛月一种安心的感觉。从早上检查到下午，几乎是把各项体标都查了一遍，经过那么一番折腾，凛月身为母亲情绪也因为之前发生的种种引起很大的起伏，所以她希望朔间凛月安心养胎，再这样不注意下去很可能母女两人都会有危险。  
医生拿到结果，告诉两人是个女孩。她嘴很甜：“小姑娘出生在这样的家庭一定幸福坏了吧，随着两位长得肯定好看，是小公主呢。”朔间零和朔间凛月倒都是开心，朔间凛月是打心底的为了这个孩子开心。而朔间零就又带了些许私心，他觉得有个小女孩能缓和一下他与朔间凛月之间的关系。  
朔间凛月不情不愿，但坐在椅子上抱着肚子的姿势倒像是提早适应了母亲的角色。朔间零提议要不要在预产期之前都不去上学了，在家里好好休息一段时间，却被朔间凛月反对，声称自己完全不想看到他的脸。医生虽然没建议朔间凛月去上学，但也委婉地说了一句：“在普通的校园环境里也更适合雌性平稳心态，迎接生产。”  
普通？朔间零觉得医生误会了什么，但话都说到这份上了也没办法坚持他自己的想法，一切还是要按朔间凛月的意思走。医生还特意嘱托道：“即使去上学，每天还是最好和朔间族长呆在一起，胎儿现在还不是很稳定，正是需要父亲的时候。”  
朔间凛月被迫与朔间零捆绑式的呆在一起，心生不悦，开口抱怨道：“谁说他是孩子的爸爸了。”  
医生只是微微一笑，当作是小情侣之间的玩笑，又在膳食和活动方面嘱咐了几句。朔间零心里却泛起波浪，难道真不是他自己的？不过下一秒他就在心里骂自己幼稚，不知道跟谁在吃飞醋，且断定绝没有这个可能。  
在临走前，这位女医生特意提醒了一下：“虽然斑类在孕期也经常交配，但碍于特殊情况，最好再稳定一个月，最后一个月的时候再交配也有开拓产道的效果。”  
朔间零当时的想法是，虽然他确实面对朔间凛月不太能忍得住，但也没有禽兽到在怀孕的时候还会夜夜笙歌吧？但一星期后，他就发现事情没他想得那么简单。  
朔间凛月每天快快乐乐的上学放学，专人专车接送，怀了孕后更是没时间考虑些烦心事，他主动跟组合的各位解释清楚，表示由于体态的缘故，在下个月无法参加相关活动。晚上他被迫和朔间零睡在一个屋，朔间零还特意让人给肚子里这个小家伙收拾了一间房出来，但朔间凛月表示没必要，等孩子生下来之后就跟着他住，朔间零自己一个人住。  
起初睡觉时朔间凛月还穿着上衣，时常故意和朔间零抢被子，这一怀孕倒是让他幼稚了不少。可是这就苦了朔间零，他不仅不舍得凶朔间凛月，现在连生理性的发泄也不让的。更何况怀孕后的雌性气味更加浓烈，就算他屏住呼吸也好像能嗅到身边朔间凛月的气味，无法控制住自己下体的不理智。  
朔间凛月也发现了朔间零在强忍，他便趁这段朔间零不能奈他何的时间变本加厉，对折磨自己的兄长充满了兴趣。裸睡是家常便饭，朔间凛月还会装作无意识的在睡眠中缠上朔间零的手臂，把朔间零当作玩偶一样用腿在他身上摩擦。他感受着人因为自己的挑逗所沉重的呼吸，心中暗暗窃喜。  
一两次还好，这样下去久了，朔间凛月发现这根本不是在折磨朔间零，而是在折磨他自己。怀孕中的斑类本来就性欲强盛，一来二去的挑逗中摩擦到自己的哪里也有苦难言，可是旁边的朔间零就算醒着，也装得跟个尸体一样，听从医生的嘱咐，坚决不对朔间凛月下手。  
两人同床共枕，各自心怀鬼胎。朔间零感觉到他的弟弟在旁边，皮肤贴在他身上，光滑且细腻。有时相拥而眠能闻到朔间凛月颈肩散发出的奶味，不知道是因为他的年龄还保持着一些纯真，或者是因为孕后雌性激素的刺激才让他整个人闻上去像一颗奶糖。有时趁着朔间凛月睡着了，他才敢悄悄地凑过去闻一闻，把头窝在肩颈里像是沉迷于什么毒品，狠狠地吸一口气，直到手往下抚摸到隆起的小腹时才反应过来，去浴室冲个澡。  
而专注于折磨朔间零的朔间凛月也不好受，他变得加倍敏感了，稍微一点朔间零的刺激就能把他逼到耳朵和尾巴都魂现出来，差一点就变成小豹子，回到了从前没经过修行时的状态。那次本来只是朔间零开玩笑说他浑身上下都发着一股奶味，怕不是接下来就要产乳了，他当时是愤怒混杂着几丝害羞的情感让朔间零闭嘴，当晚把自己裹得严严实实的背对着朔间零不再理人。却怎么也无法陷入梦境，只觉得朔间零说的也不无道理，他胸部近几天总是感觉鼓胀酸痛，任自己怎么揉都没有效果。此时穿着上衣，即使是柔软的真丝面料擦过也会觉得稍痒，磨过乳尖时更是感觉自己胸前两点已经挺立了起来。朔间凛月觉得不安，可是不管怎样揉弄那股酸胀感就是消不掉，他转个身去从背后贴着朔间零，声音稍稍有些沙哑：“哥哥……痛。”  
朔间零以为朔间凛月这次贴上来又要开始新一轮的折磨，却只感觉到背后有两处柔软的凸起顶着，自己弟弟略带哭腔的声音让他脑内那根名叫理智的弦断了，转身就问人哪里不舒服，急急忙忙之间听懂个朔间凛月大概的意思：觉得胸口胀痛难受，睡不着觉。他把睡衣的扣子解开，那两处地方早就被朔间凛月隔着布料揉得红肿了，因为怀孕又涨大了几分，挺立着在空气中瑟瑟发抖倒是显得楚楚可怜。朔间零也把手掌覆上去帮他揉弄，却只让他更酸痛难忍，不知道是不是因为孕后更加情绪化的缘故，眼泪都要从眼眶里滑下来，两只腿不安分地缠住朔间零的腰。  
“舔……舔舔他……”朔间凛月声音带着点哭腔，双手捧住一边的胸部就要往朔间零那边儿送。朔间零看着他弟弟这幅样子竟愣着没做出反应，微弱的灯光下只能看到人小脸红扑扑的，想必是羞耻极了。  
“你不愿意就算了！”朔间凛月这一声与其说是在生气不如说是在撒娇，奶声奶气地吼了朔间零一声。都说为母则刚，他怀孕了之后倒像是逆生长了，越来越可爱。朔间零忙说他愿意愿意，把要转身的人拉住，胳膊揽着人的腰，小心翼翼地将那一点含入口中，他舌尖灵活的在朔间凛月的乳尖上打转，牙齿刺激着敏感的乳肉，看身旁的人没反应又像小孩一样吮吸了两下，抬头询问人力道怎么样。  
朔间凛月脸要红的滴血了，他紧紧咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，和朔间零的眼神都没对上，就一瞬间意识到了什么，拿睡衣裹着自己裸露出来的地方就往洗浴间跑去。他把门锁上，坐在马桶上褪下睡裤一看，整条内裤都湿透了，自己的阴部和腿根都湿漉漉黏糊糊的，而一切只不过是因为朔间零舔了他一口。朔间凛月也是初次怀孕，对怀孕后身体会变得敏感等事一概不知，只觉得自己怎么能到如此地步。他坐在马桶上，只觉得后穴被刚才流出的液体润滑后正一张一合的等待人进入，可是无论如何他都跨不过那道坎，不愿意去求朔间零帮帮他。刚才那两下自己就舒服的不行了，结果朔间零却像个没事人似的。朔间凛月低头看看自己微微鼓胀的小腹和因为弯腰坐着而攒出的小肚腩，稍稍犹豫自己是不是该减肥了，脑子里还回忆了一下网上那些说男人会趁妻子怀孕在外面偷吃的文章。  
朔间凛月的举动也让朔间零吓了一跳，他站在洗浴间门口犹豫了一会儿，最终还是叩响了厕所的门：“凛月，汝没事吧。”他问的小心翼翼，似乎又怕之前那种不管不顾的态度伤到朔间凛月的心。只听到厕所里面的冲水声，朔间凛月在里面喊了一声让他先去睡觉。这让朔间零更担心了，站在洗浴间门口等着人出来，反思自己是不是刚才把人给咬疼了。  
过了几分钟，朔间凛月才从洗浴间里走出来，他上衣的扣子已经系好，手里提溜着自己的睡裤和内裤，光着屁股就从洗浴间里走出来了。他眼睛盯着地面，一头撞进在门口站着的朔间零的怀里，他似乎没对朔间零站在这儿有多吃惊，早就在心里想到即使他让朔间零离开这人也不会走。  
朔间凛月没抬头看朔间零一眼，就转头再次缩进被窝里，他此时竟然有点怨朔间零，望着自己兄长的那张脸，他怨到：为什么朔间零不会读心术？为什么朔间零不知道自己想要什么？为什么朔间零总是这样？他是不是在外面干别的了才对我没兴趣？朔间凛月看着也走向床边的朔间零，注意到原来人的裆部也鼓鼓囊囊的，意识到对方只是在忍耐的朔间凛月才安下心来，这一切都足够反映了孕期情绪来得快去得也快。  
朔间零躺下来，把还缩在被子里的朔间凛月往自己怀里搂搂，准备等人睡着了再去冲个冷水澡冷静一下，却感觉到被子里人的腿轻轻贴上了他的裆部，朔间凛月正望着他，害羞中带着几丝愧疚：“要不要我帮你解决？”  
他没等朔间零回答，就伸手下去脱人的裤子，心里想着反正裤子都脱了也不好意思拒绝。刚从洗手间出来的时候顺便洗了个手，朔间凛月的手还是冰冰凉凉的，朔间零的性器却硬的发胀了，一时间被人握住这种冷热的反差感使得他倒吸一口凉气。朔间凛月却以为是自己将人抓疼了，手又放得轻柔些，反复给他的性器上下套弄着。他手虽然不算小，但也是正常青少年的尺寸，却也没办法轻松握住朔间零那处，上下套弄时还不忘了用小指刺激人的卵蛋。如此下来十几分钟，他手已经酸的不行，揽住自己的人却无动于衷，只能感觉到呼吸逐渐变粗变重。  
不如就借机做一场好了。朔间凛月把剧本想得一清二楚，自己没办法用手帮他弄出来，这个哥哥肯定也舍不得自己用嘴，最后也只好用下面那里帮人解决了。他又往朔间零怀里靠近一点，装出三分抱怨的样子说：“手酸。”  
朔间零把他搂紧一点，手又摸上人的小腹，倒是有一副家庭美满婚后生活祥和的场面。他低头亲亲朔间凛月的鼻尖，另只手覆上朔间凛月帮他撸动的手帮人揉揉：“没事，手酸就不勉强了，我一会儿去冲个澡就好。”语毕好像就要起来再次走向洗浴间。  
衣冠禽兽！表里不一！朔间凛月在心里这样骂着。怀孕后倒是扮演着好好丈夫好好兄长的角色，之前做爱的时候自己叫停也没见他有一次真的停下了，果然还是喜欢孩子不喜欢我！朔间凛月把自己稍微宽大的睡衣衬衫撩开，两腿间半勃的性器和腹部一览无余，他就这样半跪在床上看着朔间零，再转过身去把自己被衬衣微微盖住的臀部也露出来给人。  
“我帮你吧，哥哥。”他这样说。  
朔间零咽了口口水，他觉得自己正被心中那只豹子的兽性所俘虏，理智的血条几乎见了底，下一秒就会伤到朔间凛月。他只感觉他弟弟的手覆盖在他的手上，引着他去抚摸那臀肉。怀孕后朔间凛月好吃好喝，不仅脸上多了些气色，整个人都圆润了起来。让朔间零来说，他弟弟这并不是往胖的方向发展，只是该有肉的地方都有肉了，不再像以前那样干瘦。  
臀肉随着朔间零的抚弄颤抖着，他似乎感受到了这臀肉在自己的指缝间滑来滑去，配着嫩粉色的皮肤倒像是一颗水蜜桃。朔间零逐渐上瘾，手在上面又掐又弄，本来雪白的臀瓣上留下红色的指痕，弄得朔间凛月一阵腰软，他此时背对着朔间零，看不到人的表情，只是觉得这样跪着辛苦又往人怀里倒倒。朔间零赶忙扶住他，他竟然因为好久没做而感到紧张，头上要冒汗：“只是磨磨，不进去。”  
朔间凛月便好像也认同了似的点了点头，在心里却觉得朔间零虚伪，“只是磨磨，不进来”这种话，不是只有那种骗人的渣男才会说的吗？他表面上依旧乖巧，顺着朔间零的动作俯身趴下，手肘搭在枕头上，撑着下巴，屁股高高的翘起，刚才人玩弄臀部的时候那尾巴和耳朵就出来了，尾巴不听他使唤一样缠在朔间零的手臂上，耳朵因为人落在脊背上的亲吻颤抖着，像只可怜小猫。  
最终望着眼前翘起的臀部，朔间零还是没忍住在上面轻拍了两下，看到随着自己的手掌而泛起波浪的臀肉，他觉得最近给朔间凛月吃的那些大补的营养品总算还没浪费。朔间凛月几乎在手掌落在臀肉上的一瞬间伸直了尾巴，他差点叫出声来，不是因为疼，这种疼痛对他来说几乎可以忽略不计，但是带来的快感和痒意却让他忍不住叫出声来。  
他只感觉到朔间零炙热的性器探入自己的臀缝中，根部几乎是贴在了他后面那处穴上，朔间凛月不住的把双腿夹紧摇动屁股摩擦着，只听见后面朔间零突然笑了起来。朔间凛月耳根子又热了起来，他知道自己的哥哥绝对发现刚才自己清理过的那处地方此时又已经湿透了，不仅如此，且大腿根部也全是那些黏黏呼呼的液体，后穴几乎是在性器贴上来的一瞬间就张张合合的等待着人的进入。朔间凛月羞于面对朔间零的耻笑，把整个脑袋都埋进枕头里，甩着尾巴催促人继续动弹。  
性器不仅摩擦过人的穴口，向前推进时还可以摩擦过朔间凛月的会阴，怀孕后下面那一片几乎都是朔间凛月的敏感点，大腿内侧都被朔间零的性器蹭的微微发红，穴口被磨蹭的稍稍肿了起来，似乎合不拢一样。朔间凛月此时一只手撑在床上，另只手捧着自己的腹部，嘴里呜咽着叫着朔间零的名字，有时候又蹦出来一两句“哥哥”和其他放不上台面的从朔间零那里学来的淫言秽语。虽然刺激到了敏感的地方，带来的快感却不足以令朔间凛月满足，倒是使他大腿内侧的软肉被磨弄着发红，像是破了皮一样每次摩擦过痒意都带着些疼痛，穴口更是痒的不得了，溢出来的液体几乎使他不需要润滑，滴滴答答的流在朔间零的卵蛋上，两个人磨擦的地方都湿漉漉的。朔间凛月不自觉的夹紧双腿，想让朔间零早点意识到自己后面那处地方在渴望着他的进入。  
这样摩擦了一会儿，朔间凛月竟然光是因为人的摩擦就射了出来，整个人都软了，朔间零眼见朔间凛月爽到了，总算是缴械投降，进入了贤者时间。此时床单上，衬衫上，和朔间凛月的小腹上全都是不知道是他们两人谁的精液。往常他们一晚上要做两到三次，朔间零往往第一遍要泄在外面，第二遍才进入他。他躺在床上没有要清理的意思，还等着朔间零的进入，正犹豫着要不要打开大腿迎接人，却被一把抱起走进浴室。要去浴缸做？朔间凛月在心中犹豫着，他总觉得在浴缸中做好像不太安全，但等到了浴缸里他才发现是自己想多了。朔间零竟真的就打算这样结束，已经调好了水温给他洗澡了。  
“不继续了吗？”朔间凛月有些不满，刚刚也许朔间零爽到了，可是他那里一点儿东西都没吃到，不由得在心中埋怨着。  
“医生不是说了吗，现在是特殊时期没办法做爱。”朔间零理所当然，好像没听出来人抱怨的语气，拿温水在人身上冲两下，还没来得及打沐浴露就被朔间凛月轰出浴缸。  
朔间凛月自己洗完了，擦干身体躲进被窝里，听着浴室里朔间零洗澡淅淅沥沥的水声，不由得心烦意乱。他摸着身体里这个小东西，稍稍感到一些不满，五指张开抚在自己的肚皮上，嘴里嘟囔着还不是都怪你，要是不怀孕现在就方便多了。明明平时性欲挺强，到这种时候倒是怎么引诱都不动心，非要自己主动去说？他越是这样想，身体就越是敏感，还在跟朔间零赌气不说话，一整晚都缩进被子里躺在床的右边不靠过去，第二天早上起来迷迷糊糊却发现自己还是在人怀里。  
他顶着两个黑眼圈想请假，却又想起来自己当时说怀孕不耽误上学，只得硬着头皮去学校。怀孕后他在学校睡觉的时间更长了，且有时不自不觉的睡着后，一觉醒来已经被朔间零接到了家里。他只在可以和衣更真绪一起吃午饭的时间是清醒的，其余时间上下眼皮一粘仿佛就要睡过去了。  
今天朔间凛月更是无精打采，眼下一片青紫。昨晚因为和朔间零赌气，硬是不想好好和人休息，自己的身体却闻着那人的气味清醒到了半夜，直到早上才感觉迷迷糊糊的被人揽过去睡了会儿。他一边生平第一次痛恨熬夜，一边讨厌自己这具没有朔间零就睡不着的身体。  
今天晚上一定要睡朔间零。  
朔间零也觉得自己不容易，他每天公务繁忙，晚上想抱着自己香香软软的弟弟睡个好觉还要担心自己下身突然有了动静。不知道是不是因为昨天和人闹气，今天朔间凛月也没跟他说话，自己抱着被子到床的另一边早早就睡下了。朔间零心满意足，还以为自己的弟弟兼老婆终于懂事了，处理了一下家族内部事务便也躺下睡觉。他模糊之中只觉得自己身上压了什么东西，睁开眼睛发现是朔间凛月跨坐在自己的腿上。迷迷糊糊之间他抬起一只手推了推人叫他快点去睡觉，清醒了后才发现身上的人一丝不挂的，脸上还带了点泪痕。  
他这才赶忙坐起来询问发生了什么，刚问出口就在心里怪罪自己是真的傻。都成这样了还问是要做什么？当然是要做爱了。朔间凛月的胸脯鼓鼓胀胀的，被他亲自托着往朔间零那边送，又因为担心现在腹部已经很大了不敢和朔间零贴太近。如果不是他痒得胀得无可奈何了，又怎会到这个地步？朔间凛月觉得自己是真的淫乱，如果他知道孕期人性欲会变强的话，一定要用这个借口为自己开脱。可想要被朔间零满足的念头却远远超过了羞耻心，朔间凛月看着他哥哥的脸，略带哭腔的：“哥哥……痒……”  
他话都说到这个地步了，接下来哪里痒，怎么个痒法，就要靠朔间零自己体会了。朔间零一只胳膊揽住朔间凛月的腰，他低头含住人的乳尖，用舌头在乳头边缘打圈，一边帮人吮吸着一边用另一只手按压着，很快乳尖上就有些奶白色的液体冒出，一开始只是一滴两滴，然后越来越多，朔间零一滴不剩的将朔间凛月的乳汁全部送入嘴中，一边又在心里感慨怀孕的不易，在胸部堆积这么多东西一定很痛吧。  
朔间凛月这次不再忍耐，他嘴里呜咽着，发出欢愉的呻吟声，就差两只手按着朔间零的头让人一直埋在自己乳中——虽然他有乳汁，但也只是因为之前雌化改造的缘故才催乳顺畅，胸部也没有十分胀大，至于能让人把头埋进去的乳沟是没有的。朔间凛月舒服的仰起了脖子，他右边的胸部不胀了，但左边还胀的厉害，手立刻主动托起左边把胸前那点往前送，嘴里喊着：“另一边……哥哥……”可是却又担心自己的奶是有限的，现在被朔间零全部喝完之后女儿怎么办？便继续道：“你不要都喝下去……！还要给宝宝留着呢。”  
现在不喝，之后宝宝出生了他可就没机会喝了。朔间零心里想。他现在恨不得生出三头六臂来才能满足朔间凛月了，怀孕的小豹子性欲可不是盖的。不仅上面索求着，下面还用双腿蹭着朔间零的性器——他早在看到朔间凛月赤裸着身子的那一秒就勃了——后穴中流出来的液体像是流不干一样，把朔间零的睡裤都给浸湿。趁着用手按摩人的空隙，他命令朔间凛月帮他解开裤子，自己却从肩部一直亲吻到人的手臂外侧。他那只揽着人腰的手在朔间凛月的腰腹处打转，摸到人原本皮包骨的地方渐渐圆润起来，满意的抬头亲了一下朔间凛月的额头，手又移到臀部去。  
朔间凛月被他这一下给亲懵了，还以为是人这次又要跟昨天一样只是磨蹭磨蹭就解决，感觉到自己哥哥的手抚摸到臀部的时候赶紧摇晃着屁股暗示着，朔间凛月管这叫勾引，朔间零管这叫撒娇。他一边抱着朔间零的手臂一边享受朔间零的抚摸，屁股还不忘晃动着摩擦他的腿：“这次插进来……好不好？医生说只有前一个月不能做而已……你温柔一点就可以……”  
“宝贝儿。”朔间零叫了他一声，又去亲人额间的碎发。朔间凛月竟然因为这一个称呼脸红了，他还从没听过朔间零这样叫他，羞耻的不行。人的性器已经在穴口摩擦，却迟迟不肯进来，朔间零把龟头抵在他的穴口，问道：“现在已经是午夜了，吾辈要是此时进去了，汝明天还上不上学了？”  
“不上了……请假……哥哥给我请假……”朔间凛月在心里把朔间零骂了个透，可是他浑身发痒，现在正期待着人的进入，嘴上只好把甜言蜜语都塞给朔间零听，朔间零提出什么过分的要求他都会答应。哥哥这个称呼仿佛在此时变的廉价了，随随便便就叫了个几十遍。朔间零看人这幅乖巧样，心里满意极了，就把性器直接推入了半截，正好抵在人内壁一处敏感点上。朔间凛月太久没被插入，十分敏感，就这一下而已竟然前方的性器已经吐出了些半透明的液体。  
朔间零没顾着在这件事上打趣人，他得寸进尺，知道朔间凛月不会拒绝他的要求，便更加过分：“那生产前凛月都不要去学校了怎样？既然这么想和吾辈做爱，和吾辈留在家中一起颠鸾倒凤岂不是更好？”他心中仿佛已经出现了那和睦的场景，自己在办公室里努力工作，旁边还能看到可爱的妻子，抚摸着腹部的那条弧线，可谓是家庭美满，幸福生活。他在人耳边说话时只用气音，呼出的热气使身下的人身体发颤，他边说话，边将整根性器全部推进去，那一瞬间朔间凛月直接敏感到失神了，他一小会儿仰着头没说出一句话，前方清秀的性器已经泄出了精液打在他自己的小腹上。  
“……好……呜……我不去上学了……留在家里给哥哥操……”他声音里带着哭腔，不知道何时眼泪已经和嘴角的津液一起流下来了，见朔间零不动了，又催促着人：“哥哥动一动……”  
而朔间零只是被朔间凛月说出的话震惊到了，他脑子里的一根弦好像啪嗒一声断掉了，一边因为朔间凛月的这句话激动不已，一边却又怪罪自己为什么教给凛月那么多粗鄙之语？他没想到人那么快就会答应，本来还想为难朔间凛月一下让人自己动弹，挺着腹部双手撑在床上起伏着的凛月一定很漂亮。朔间零这样想着，凛月动弹的时候一定会在心里骂自己是个混蛋吧。但看着自己的弟弟这幅可怜的样子，他再想混蛋也混蛋不起来了，主动托着朔间凛月的臀部帮人上下动弹着。朔间凛月终于得到了梦寐以求的东西，嘴里又不知道吐出多少朔间零之前教他的淫言秽语，凑上去吻朔间零的嘴唇，他们唇齿相依，离开时两个人的唇瓣还被成丝的唾液连接起来。  
他们中途换了两个姿势，先是让朔间凛月和昨天腿交的时候一样半跪在床上，他的尾巴缠绕在两人的交合处，磨的自己穴口痒。朔间零从背后进入顺便能啃噬到人的肩膀，这样可以给朔间凛月省力气，他还能动的更方便。朔间凛月大约泄了两三次，险些虚脱了，朔间零用一根细绳将人前端的性器束缚起来，禁止人再射精，朔间凛月愣是哭着求也没有用。  
再到后来，朔间零托着朔间凛月的屁股边走边干，朔间凛月因为处于高处的失重感而颤抖着，双腿紧紧的缠在朔间零的腰上，胳膊环绕着人的脖子，把头伏在人的颈肩，已经不知道是因为累得哭还是舒服得哭。他无意识的被朔间零操干着，现在又开始后悔自己主动，嘴里吐出些喜欢哥哥等平时不会说的让他羞到钻进地缝里的话语。  
最后他们回到床上，情人之间温柔的亲吻着，朔间凛月被喂了几口水才稍稍清醒。朔间零已经泄了一次，却还将性器停留在朔间凛月体内不愿拿出来，这次放纵对他们两人来说都太过了。他一边抚摸朔间凛月刚才做爱时变得乱糟糟的头发，一边还想挺动下身继续。朔间凛月却突然皱起了眉头，叫他停下。  
朔间零紧张了，他担心是自己今晚动作过于粗暴，伤到了朔间凛月和孩子，手忙覆盖到朔间凛月放在小腹上的手上。他问：“怎么了？凛月？”  
朔间凛月低着头，缓了一会儿过后突然抬起来亲了朔间零的下巴，他此刻有点紧张，像是初为人母的小青年：“……刚才，她好像动了一下？”见朔间零还愣着，朔间凛月又继续补到：“虽然她也不是没有动过，但这次动静特别大，像是她在里面踢了我一下，让我真切的感受到了她的存在。”  
“小坏蛋。”朔间零脸上的笑容也止不住，他说朔间凛月肚子里的这孩子生下来一定闹得很，在娘胎里的时候就不让妈妈安心。他往下躺一点，耳朵贴着朔间凛月的腹部，头轻轻蹭着，抱在朔间凛月腹部两侧的手也不安适，惹得朔间凛月发痒。在痒还没有让他笑出来之前，他突然意识到：“我们是不是纵欲过度了？她是不是在抗议？”

第二天朔间凛月果然没去上学，倒不是因为他信守和朔间零的约定，做爱的时候自己说了什么早就在睡觉前就被他忘的一干二净。他一觉睡到下午三点，躺在床上不想起来，这种惰性一直延续到生产的那一天。  
朔间凛月的生产日比预产期早了一个星期，那天朔间零正在楼上办公，突然就听到朔间凛月喊了他的名字。他急匆匆的跑下来，发现坐在沙发上正在看电视的人两腿之间流出一摊液体，愣了两秒后才被朔间凛月的话给点醒：“哥哥……”他说，“我羊水好像破了……”  
朔间零立刻联系了医院，他把朔间凛月抱到车上，把副驾驶调到一个舒服的位置让人半躺着。朔间凛月紧皱着眉头，他已经感觉到了一点痛，且这疼痛正在不断的增大。一路上朔间零都没有说一句话，他望着朔间凛月的脸色，神色竟比即将要生产的人还阴沉，只是一只手紧紧攥着朔间凛月的手，把人的手指都攥红，手心里冒出来的汗也将朔间凛月的手打湿。朔间凛月看着这样紧张的朔间零竟然觉得有点好玩儿，自打他出生以来就没见过哥哥这么紧张的模样。  
到了医院门口，朔间凛月已经疼的说不出话了，他脸色发白，竟说不出这种痛觉和被戴上那种颈圈无法呼吸的痛觉哪种更令人难受。医生已经准备完毕在门口等着，急匆匆地要把朔间凛月送进手术室。  
“凛月现在还可以魂现后生产吗？一开始说……”朔间零一面抚摸着朔间凛月的额头让他放松，一面向医生询问着。他绝对不能让因为人形生产难产而死的事发生在朔间凛月身上，直至今日他也无法忘记他们两人共同的母亲人形生产时痛苦的叫声。如果此时让他选择的话，他肯定是毫不犹豫的要求保孩子。  
“现在魂现是肯定不行的，孩子已经在往外出了，一般都要提前一到两天魂现，现在根本来不及。”他们终于把朔间凛月推进产室，里面的医生们早已做好准备，朔间零为了朔间凛月的生产可是准备的不少，几乎快把这家斑类医院的所有妇产科医生都调动了。  
“那剖腹产呢？”朔间零显然有些着急，他眼看着自己弟弟的表情，没办法想象接下来直到孩子出生的几个小时都要忍受这种痛苦。  
“现在孩子已经在往外走了，所以剖腹产恐怕很难……”医生也显出几分头痛，产室里面已经传出了朔间凛月的闷哼声和其他医生叫他调整呼吸使劲的声音，此时只能等待，别无他法，医生友好地建议到：“你要不要在里面陪着？一般有爱人的陪伴，妈妈的精神状态会好很多。”  
朔间零当然是毫不犹豫的答应，他和医生走进去，看着朔间凛月正大腿分开努力着。朔间凛月原本节奏还刚好，在看到朔间零进来的那一瞬间却乱了呼吸，叫朔间零赶紧出去。  
朔间零握着朔间凛月的手，没明白自己的弟弟这种突然烦躁的情绪究竟来自于哪里，他只是亲吻着人的手背，一遍一遍的告诉人会没事的。朔间凛月本来并没有那么紧张，在看到朔间零的那一瞬间却又紧张的不行了，他根本没觉得自己会有事，都怪朔间零在旁边给他增加压力。看着朔间零的那副样子朔间凛月又扑哧一声笑出来，他回答道：“你出去吧，我会好好的，你在里面只有让我们更紧张。而且……”他凑近朔间零的耳边说：“我听说看过妻子生产的男人基本上都不会再想和妻子做爱了，我可不想生下宝宝之后就没有性生活。”  
朔间零被逼无奈，只好出去，坐在门口静候了几个小时，才听到里面传出一声响亮的哭声。他差点破门而入，被医生给阻拦，给他把所有事宜都讲清楚后才允许他进入。朔间凛月躺在床上稍稍有些虚弱，此时他打了一针止痛针，浑身无力，叫朔间零帮他把孩子抱过来看一眼。  
朔间零也是把朔间凛月从小看到大的，抱小孩什么的对他来说还是过于简单。他看着这小脸还皱巴巴的小孩，有点不太相信一切都这样顺利，而朔间凛月只在看到孩子后说了一句：“是不是抱错了，怎么能这么丑。”  
朔间零想反驳他：“大家出生的时候都不好看。”却突然想到在朔间凛月出生的时候，自己确实认为那是世界上最可爱的婴儿的脸，便又附和道：“是啊，确实没凛月好看。”

生产后的几个月里他们补办了没来得及办的所有仪式，并且还在筹办两人的婚礼，朔间凛月已经成年了，一场盛大的婚礼对于朔间家来说也是必不可少。从选场地到服装都让无所事事的朔间凛月来负责——朔间零拒绝让朔间凛月帮忙带小孩，特别怕这小姑娘把妈妈给闹坏了，结果到头来女孩还是跟妈妈最亲。  
婚礼上两人正式结为合法夫夫，虽然从基因的角度来看，他们这样近亲结婚并不合法。两人喝了交杯酒，交换了戒指，许下了誓言，走进了婚姻的殿堂——朔间凛月称之为爱情的坟墓，尽管他们之间也没有爱情。  
小姑娘渐渐长大，已经变得调皮了起来，会做两面派，跟朔间零私下里会管朔间凛月叫妈妈，在朔间凛月面前又撒娇的说：“爹爹，爸爸今天又不陪我，你什么时候再生个弟弟给我？”  
倒不是朔间凛月不愿意生，只是朔间零见识了他上次生产后，怎么也不愿意让他再次怀胎了，从各方面都做好了避孕工作。对于小姑娘这样无理的要求，朔间凛月只能帮她把头发梳成漂漂亮亮的麻花辫，告诉她：“那你告诉爸爸，让他晚上努力点，很快你就会有弟弟了。”  
在经过三楼的走廊时，小姑娘看到挂在墙上的一幅幅照片，问道：“以后我也会出现在那里吗？”  
朔间凛月看着那墙上的照片，最新的一副是他和朔间零在婚礼上拥吻的照片，相较于那些黑白枯燥的老照片，倒是看上去有了些人气儿。他抚摸着小姑娘的头发，想到了小时候也同样问出这个问题的自己，也跟那时回答他的奶娘作出了一样的回答：“当然了，我们的小宝贝以后要和自己最爱的人一起站在上面。”  
END.


End file.
